looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woolen Under Where
Woolen Under Where is a 1963 Merrie Melodies short directed by Phil Monroe and Richard Thompson. Title The title is a play on "woolen underwear". Plot Introduction: Like all Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf shorts, this one revolves around Ralph Wolf trying to steal the sheep which Sam Sheepdog is guarding. This short begins with Sam and Ralph enjoying breakfast (apparently roommates now) and walking to work. However, Sam appears far more bumbling while off duty in this short than in all the others, and he walks into trees on his way to work. Before the whistle blows, Sam falls off the end of his cliff, just barely catching the cliff with his foot. 1. As the whistle blows, Ralph is prepared to sprint toward the sheep, and even has a starting line drawn at his position. As he grabs a sheep and races back, Sam is climbing back onto his perch and unwittingly looses a rock on top of Ralph's head. Ralph races back to the position where he stole the sheep, puts it down, then races back to where the rock fell on his head, all while balancing the rock in position. Finally, he drops to the ground. 2. Ralph's next plan is to crawl under the grass of the field, lifting it like a carpet. After crawling under a sheep and trying to carry it away, Ralph is met with Sam, who has also crawled under the grass. Ralph attempts to run, but he's caught up in the grass, in much the same way as he was caught in the parachute in Ready, Woolen and Able. Sam punches Ralph and send him sliding to the edge of the grass, where his head sticks out and the bump on his head lifts the grass up further. 3. Ralph now decides to try using plate armour to protect himself from Sam. He fearlessly walks up to Sam and gives him a raspberry. Sam pulls Ralph out through his helmet by his tongue, then shoves him back through the helmet, upside down. Ralph walks away, frustrated and upside down. 4. Ralph takes the idea of using armour further and fashions a tank out of a cannon, some metal shielding, and a unicycle. It takes Ralph some time to get into position with the unwieldy unicycle, and almost falls off the cliff. Once he does get into position, Sam simply closes the flap over Ralph's gun, causing Ralph to blow himself up. Ralph circles around uncoordinated, and finally suffers gravity. 5. Ralph now attempts to burrow under Sam and deposit a reservoir of dynamite. After firing off the dynamite, the earth directly beneath Sam remains, while the circle of earth around him flies into the air. Naturally, one of the boulders lands on Ralph. 6. Ralph then notices a sheep drinking by the edge of the pond. He dons a full suit of diving gear and jumps off his own diving board made out of a plank and a rock. However, he doesn't jump forward enough and lands on the plank, which falls, sending the rock after it. Ralph and the plank land on another rock, creating a teeter totter, and when the falling rock lands on the other side Ralph is launched into the air and falls into Sam's arms. Ralph stands up and dives from there, falling head-first into the ground. Unfettered, Ralph swims through the earth with a front crawl. 7. Ralph finally decides to attempt every possible attack he can on Sam, all at once. Around Sam, he places a guillotine, two average sized cannons, two large cannons, an extremely large rocket, various melee weapons, and a series of gears under Ralph intends to pull the ground out from under him, dropping him into a pool of alligators. However, before he can pull the master control switch, the punch clock whistle blows and he has to go home. The two wish each other a good night. Notes *This is the seventh and final short featuring Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog in the Golden Age of American Animation. *This episode is notable in being the only episode which wasn't directed by Chuck Jones, who was fired early in production. However, Chuck Jones was still responsible for the story and is credited as such. Availability *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 15: A Battle of Wits Gallery See also * Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1963 Category:Wolf and Sheepdog Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons directed by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons written by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons designed by Maurice Noble Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown